Asmodeus
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Todos tenemos un precio. El suyo es ser mujeres. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. To break the sun Lux

To break the sun.

* * *

><p>.Se deshace como arena en tus dedos y estremece, palpita. Cálida luz y brillante piel en un marco de pureza prístina, engañosa y distante, que fenece al anochecer y preguntándote sobre ese decadente destello. Los labios como dos hojas que quieres atrapar en tus dedos, un mar de oro su cabello que con cada movimiento parece romper el sol, despacio, lento, una miríada de pestañas pulidas contra tu piel, serpenteas y caes debajo de sus huesos líquidos, de un azul semejante al cielo nublado. Una tormenta desatada las piernas que mueven y mecen todo el calor de sus formas, como el agua del río y una nube de etílica sensualidad sus sonrisas y sus no-tan-sonrisas. Un despótico silencio y te mueres por tocarla, por atraparla entre tus dedos pero es como el viento y el mar y el aire y entonces desaparece (solo que no) está sobre ti como un tifón, envuelta en coyunturas de mujer sencilla, de mente simple, que esconde en un abanico de contornos difusos. Crees conocerla y no, quieres quererla y no te deja, quieres tanto, pero no entiendes lo suficiente. Toma el juego con tranquilidad, alimentando su llama porque conoce todos tus movimientos, observa tus cartas y en el momento justo pone en marcha su estrategia, su as. Y corta y huele a carne quemada, sientes la hierba muerta en tus pies y un suave toque en tu corazón, como un rayo, como si el sol se te hubiera caído en la cabeza y sin poder moverte te ha destruido. Un suave zapateo y una sonrisa entre manos pequeñas que abarcan demasiado, se mece, primero un pie, luego el otro. Avanza y retrocede y después sientes el bastón en tus entrañas, de nuevo el dolor.<p>

Tiendes la mano pero no está, ni estará jamás. _¿Sabes quién soy invocador?_ Parece una pregunta interesante, sin respuesta. ¿Sabes _**qué**_ soy invocador? Sabes que empieza con L pero termina en exterminio.

Tan frágil.

Tan hermosa.

Tan mortífera.

Alguien dijo "Lux eres como el sol" Suave, distante, espesa como una caricia.

Y ella, elocuente, risueña, todo candor tímido y algo procaz a un tiempo, incapaz de negar nada y de entregarlo todo, resbala y posa su boca despacio en el hueco mínimo entre tu barbilla y tu oreja, el cuello de porcelana suavemente arqueado, sus pestañas como si la luna estuviera presa de ellas.

"El sol está muerto".

Y tú con el.

Se llama Lux y ha roto el sol con su brillo.

.


	2. Goddess of Love Ahri

Goddess of Love.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Paso ligero en la niebla del bosque, tu aliento su forma de vida. Un beso y estás muerto, como el suave pelaje blanco sobre la piel, un descanso seguro, unos movimientos acertados en el momento preciso. Y te sientes vivo, la curva suave en sus tobillos resuena hueca en el bosque, no corras, dice, no puedes escapar. _"Cuéntame un secreto"_, susurros quedos entre las hojas, el latido tibio de un corazón caliente, como una bomba, tu mente se queda en blanco y la luz de la luna reflectada en cientos de cristales te corta como un velo, te envuelve cuando vuelve con el doble de fuerza (para matarte) ¿Ya te marchas, mi amor? Porque es como el fuego, como el cobre en los ojos, una lluvia de sensualidad hecha carne, mujer de canina fiereza, nueve son sus pecados y nueve sus redenciones. Quererte no está en su lista, se mueve a la velocidad del viento, como una ráfaga de fuegos ardiendo contra tu cuerpo blando. Es el antídoto del veneno de vivir, Cuéntame un secreto. Como un beso, su bálsamo de vida, de muerte, es el desaliento en un serpenteo infinito. Concebida para amar, entrenada para destruir, un juguete de barro en sus manos de diosa del amor retorcido porque, ¿no te lo han dicho ya? Cuéntame todos tus secretos. Entre sus manos blancas de afiladas uñas, te chista entre la niebla lanzándote el golpe definitivo que te llevará a la complete y absoluta perdición. Su abrazo es un millón de plumas, caliente te deshaces contra el redondo amplio de sus pechos, la seda, el candor de saberte a salvo, el paso incierto a la luz de los fuegos que la envuelven, y luego se aparta, se aleja de ti, sonríe y te lanza otro beso impregnado con su aroma a mujer, a salvaje seducción que hace que tus rodillas tiemblen.

.

Mujer. Zorro. Maldición. Tiene tantos nombres como pesares en cada una de sus nueve colas largas y prístinas, bajo la luz tácita de una luna que parece burlarse de tu desdicha (por haberla encontrado) por perderla. Para siempre. Sientes sus pasos. Se acerca, un susurro y dos centímetros más lejos tienes su boca roja, la lengua corta y rápida en su labio. Te mueres por besarla, por acariciar su cuerpo tenue y a la par salvaje e indómito. Quieres doblegarla, lo deseas tanto que podrías morir_. Cuéntame un secreto._

Pero, ¿sabes? Ya estás muerto.


End file.
